Mikiz
Mikiz, a 22 years old male of the homosapiens species, is currently living in Melbourne, Australia. He was shat out by his mother in Indonesia, and came to Australia by boat to boost the country's economy by studying (read: wasting money) in one of the university up there. At the moment he is struggling to get through it and is thinking of a way of graduating by mid-08, whether he needs to perform sexual acts on his sexy female Lecturer or kill someone is unclear at this stage. Outside of university life, he can be found working as the IT/Operations Assistant for a company in Melbourne, where he's toils (while playing FM) to get his dollars. Once the sun goes down, he will most probably be hanging at his band's studio, grinding out ideas for new songs and licks for their debut album, which will hopefully come out sometime in 2008. He is indeed, a guitar player. Some might say he is the reincarnation of Brian Jones, give him any instrument he will make music out of it. But being the modest mouse himself, Mikiz never lets that stuff get into his head ;) He enjoys his weed and alcohol, just like good old rock and roll star should. For him, it's all about sex, drugs and rock and roll \m/ Mikiz is also a passionate fan of Arsenal FC, and hopes to someday have enough money to fly to London to watch them play, while crashing at Barnetboyz and eating his food to survive. He's living a hard life at the moment, but he reckons once he graduates, life will - eventually - be better. so COME OAN!!! The OTF Period Just like his team mate Barnetboyz, Mikiz was recruited to OTF Alliance by Nickyh, having zero clue about the game. He was never really vocal in the alliance, as he thought that it was too intimidating and somehow came across as inaccessible to this poor foreigner fella. When the rebellion surfaced, he decided to leave the alliance with the other guerilla heroes to form a better alliance: 1TF. 1 Touch Football Period On 23rd October 2007, Mikiz joined Nickyh and the rest of guerilla heroes as they were ready for their own freedom and independence. Soon a new power in CN arose: 1 Touch Football (1TF). Appointed by his peers as Club Captain, Mikiz undertakes any matters of justice and since he spends most of his days on the computer, the aesthetic aspect of the 1TF forum. The early days of the alliance were rough and hard just like the streets in the Bronx. However, what doesn't kill you only makes you stronger, and that is the case with 1TF. Nowadays, 1TF continues to grow bigger and stronger, yet it remains very friendly and tight-knit. As Led Zeppelin said: "When all is one and one is all, To be a rock and not to roll" 1TF shall have a bright future and long may it grow. \o. Category:People